Gavin Braner
Gavin Braner is an agent of Team Rocket. History Early Life Public Pest Team Rocket Finding Legendaries The Invasion of Four Island The Latia Problems at Paradise Traveling with the Enemy Unfinished Business in Lavender Town Battle History Appearance Gavin is 5'9", and wears dark blue jeans, a black, hoodless jacket and black shoes. He has auburn hair and green eyes. Personality In two words, Gavin can be described as emotionlessly distant. He cares very, very little for other people, only seeming to show true care and love towards his Pokémon, and it was this carelessness combined with his disregard for other people and the law that got him into so much trouble while growing up, and which eventually forced him into virtual servitude to Team Rocket. He is very antisocial; the majority of his missions are solo operations, with very, very few of them being with other people -- the only known instance of him operating with other Team Rocket agents was the mission in which he, Aulus Rufius, Sarissa Krenz and Quinn Cariu sought out a group of Latios and Latias, and that was simply because he was frustrated at several losses against Team Liberty. On several occasions he has shown himself to be rather hotheaded and rash, though this has begun to mellow out. Gavin can also be somewhat sarcastic at times, making remarks about people and actions at inappropriate times. On another note, Gavin does not take defeat well, and tends to slip into bits of depression if he racks up more than a few losses at a time. There have been implications that much of Gavin's behavior stems from something that happened to Isabelle, his sister, when he was younger, though what exactly happened is still not known. He recently abandoned his post at Paradise in the middle of a Team Liberty counterattack to go to Lavander Town, presumably to settle the remains of this matter. Pokémon Like Joker, Gavin has chosen to specialize in Psychic and Ghost Pokémon, as well as taking an interest in Dark Types. Interestingly, his team is comprised of Pokémon used by both Joker and Blackskull, who are enemies both in choice of affiliation and in Pokémon advantages/weaknesses. Quotes *''"It shouldn't be too hard -- after all, defeating others is what I do best." - Gavin Braner.'' *''"Why do I get the feeling that someone just got one-upped? ... Yup; I was right: Someone just got one-upped." - Gavin Braner.'' Trivia *Gavin and Sonja Baron are the only characters of Parugi's who have not been critically injured -- Ethan Worth was stranded on Six Island with a shattered leg following the attack on Four Island, and Kyle Eston was shot through the chest by an assassin during that same battle. **He has, however, been the cause of several injuries for others. For instance, he nearly broke Kyle's nose in Cerulean City. *Gavin was the first of Parugi's characters to have obtained a third Pokémon (Skorupi,) have one of his Pokémon evolve (Duskull,) and obtain a Unovan Pokémon (Frillish), despite being the second-to-last of Parugi's characters to be introduced. By now, Ethan Worth and Kyle Eston have both evolved and captured multiple Pokémon, with at least one for each being a Pokémon from Unova. Sonja Baron started out with three Unovan Pokemon, though none of hers have evolved. *Like all of Parugi's other characters, Gavin's third Pokémon was given to him by someone else and was not actually caught by him. In his case, it was his Skorupi, and he received it from Ford. **Gavin was also the character who started this trend. *Gavin and Ethan both had or have Pokémon that evolve via being traded while holding an item -- Gavin's Dusclops has to be traded while holding a Reaper's Cloth and Ethan's Scyther was traded and evolved with a Metal Coat. *Despite Shadow Admin Sleight being the first person to speak to the Shadowed Man, Gavin was the first character to physically meet him, even though neither he nor the players knew at the time that it was him. This occurred in Cerulean City, when Gavin received his Skorupi. *Though he would never admit it, Gavin has a deep fear of the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai. Category:Trainers Category:Team Rocket Members